Catherine DeBlass
Deblass, Catherine Appears in Naked in Death; (c. February 13-22, 2058)Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 18 Personal Information *'General Description:' Painfully thin, she stood military straight, her arms looking like twigs in her black dress.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 36 *'Relationships:' Justin Summit (husband); Franklin Summit (son); Sharon DeBlass (niece); Gerald DeBlass (father); Anna DeBlass (mother); Richard DeBlass (brother) *'Occupation:' Congesswoman History *She said her father, Gerald DeBlass raped her and Sharon.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 268 She said her mother knew but pretended she didn't. Anna wanted everything to be quiet and perfect.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 271 *Gerald used to come into her room when she was seven or eight and touch her. He said that it was a secret game; that it was all right because he was Daddy and Catherine was going to pretend to me Mommy.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 271 *He raped her on her twelfth birthday, saying she was old enough. He said it was a present.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 272 *Catherine got away by going to college far away and told herself it never happened. She got married because she thought she would be safe.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 272 *She saw that Gerald started doing the same thing to Sharon; she wanted to help, but didn't know how. And then Sharon turned it around on him.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 272 *It was Christmas Day when she heard Sharon and Gerald arguing. She threatened to expose him unless he paid her as she had everything documented. Then she said that he could still have her, if he was willing to pay just like any other client. When he grabbed her, Sharon looked over his shoulder at Catherine, who had been listening in the doorway.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 272, 273 Interesting Facts *Catherine, while in New York, tried to speak with Sharon only a few weeks before Sharon's murder. Elizabeth had asked her to try to reach her.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 121 *She called Dallas on February 22 at Cop Central. She didn't identify herself, then said that it wasn't her fault, that he raped her, that he raped Sharon then killed her. She then broke off the transmission but Eve was able to trace it. It came from Front Royal, Virginia, number 703-555-3908.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 261 *When Catherine went to see Sharon in New York, Sharon said that she had chosen her way but that her own (Sharon's) was better.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 273 *At Sharon's funeral, Gerald DeBlass hugged Catherine and told her to pay attention. To remember, and to see what happened when families don't keep secrets. He said Franklin was a fine boy, that she should be proud, and careful.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 273 *DeBlass's lawyer said that Catherine had been treated for depression, paranoia, and stress.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 285 *Eve recommended Mira to Richard DeBlass as someone with whom Catherine should speak.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 274 References DeBlass, Catherine DeBlass, Catherine